


The End

by Itsoktobedifferent



Series: Holding By a Thread [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsoktobedifferent/pseuds/Itsoktobedifferent
Summary: Peter is recovered, and is ready to take on Spider Man. Tony does not think so.Peter froze and smiled "Do you need a hug? I'm good at giving hugs" the boy gulped trying to lift the mood."No you're good at giving me a heart attack, kid."





	The End

Peter has been healing for days then days turn into weeks. Soon he is well enough to go to school become a teen again. He put on ten pounds, however, that is not enough for him to get the suit back. Well not to Tony at least. 

Peter sits on his knees in front of the the television. He watches the screen of real life going down in his area. The news scares him. Tony was in the lab working on the Iron Man suit as Peter instantly shut the screen off, and strolled to Tony's lab. He had to do something about this. Chaos is everywhere.

...........

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter chirped as he wobbled over to the elder

"Hey kid," Tony stopped wrenching a part into the robot's leg to glance up at the teen, "And call me Tony! You lived here long enough."

"Okay, Mr.- I mean Tony," the boy awkwardly laugh.

"So what's up, Pete? You okay?"

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine. Actually I feel very very very very," the teen trailed as he glanced at his mentor's impatience, "very good."

"That's" Tony squinted his right eye "good."

"Well since I'm so well I was maybe uh you know since I'm..." Peter hiccupped.

"What are you getting at?"

"Can I patrol?"

"Absolutely not," Tony firmly sighed.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But I am better I can do it I swear," the teen yelped.

"Now I gotta hear it," Mr. Stark huffed, "the answer is no. You did not gain nearly as much weight, and we have to practice a bit more before you can even thinking about going back out there."

"Fine," The young boy rolled his eyes, and stomped out to his bedroom leaving Tony with his work.

...........

Since Tony pulled his new suit away he still had his old one. Yes this suit is just latex that covers his body with no support what so ever.  Yet it does the job. 

The teen feels bad for pulling something so rebellious, but he feels well enough to fight. He just thinks his mentor is being little bit overprotective.

Peter put on his suit, and locked his door. Here goes nothing. An exhale to himself, and he hopped out the window. Spider man at last.

.........

Tony finished with modification for the day as he went to search for his son. He strolled the tower a little anxious after the boy's and his fight. He ended up at the teen's door knocking on it, "Hey, kid. I want to talk about before maybe I was a bit strict I was just worried you know?"

No answer

So the elder knocked again

"Peter?"

Tony grabbed the handle and jiggled it to realize it was lock, "Friday unlock Peter's door "

"As you wish," the system hummed and the door clicked sending Mr. Stark through a spiral into the door.

The elder sighed when he saw his kid gone. 

"Dammit Peter!" The mentor screamed to himself.

.......

Spider man took down ten muggings and two bank robberies. You could say he was successful.

He was about to head home when he saw a man punching at an older woman to get her wallet.

"Pick on someone your own uh age," Peter scratched his head awkwardly as he webbed closer to the mugger.

The male just laughed as he pulled his gun out with no warning and shot at Peter which would have went through the kid's scalp if it was not for the newly made Iron Man suit that flew into view.

The suit zapped at the mugger with a taser, stunning the antagonist so the victim can get away as the suit grabbed Peter carrying him to the Stark tower roof.

......

(A few mins before )

Tony was going to test his suit modifications searching for Peter. He got in his suit, and was expecting to be searching for hours, yet luck was on his side when he saw the teen dive towards a robber.

......

Tony dropped Peter off at the roof.

"What were you thinking? I said no to patrolling," the robotic voice yelled at Peter.

"I was doing a duty of a super hero," the teen paused, "And if you cared about me you would actually be here."

The suit opened up to expose Tony stepping out, and towering over the short teen as Peter backed up.

"Never say I don't care kid because we both know I care too much. Why would I stop you for almost killing yourself if I didn't care? It's because of you Peter. It has always been about you."

"Dad, it's my fault if that guy would have shot me not yours."

Tony froze at the word 'dad', "But what father would I be if I just let you patrol? Let you die? A horrible one that's what!"

"Mr Stark- I!"

"Zip it kid. The adult is talking! Just listen! If you killed any of those muggers or civilians tonight. That's on you, but if you died, Peter. I think that's on me. I said no to patrolling. Why didn't you just listen to me?"

"I am fine Mr. Stark! I am not hurt. Why are you so protective?" Peter asked

Tony froze "Look kid I am not good with emotions, but I can't let anything happen to you. I just can't."

"Is this about Thanos?"

Mr Stark turned to the side staring up at the sky pausing, "We discussed to never talk about Thanos. I thought I lost you forever Peter. I thought he killed you. You turned to dust in my arms. Yet some how and some way. You are alive, and I'm never the same from it," Tony gulped, "I can't let anything happen to you. I failed you as a mentor and a father."

Peter froze and smiled "Do you need a hug? I'm good at giving hugs" the boy gulped trying to lift the mood.

"No you're good at giving me a heart attack, kid," Tony hummed bring the kid into his chest, "I'm sorry for being over protective but you have to understand. I can't lose you again."

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark. I didn't know you felt this way about the situation."

"Kid, it's forever scarred in my brain "

Peter now understand the brain of a billionaire with PTSD.

For what he calls him now is dad.


End file.
